


О чем в балладах не поют

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, a Declaration of love, allegedly forced sex, they change, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: О таком жутко неприличном заболевании балладу не сложишь — это Лютик понял сразу, как только услышал звонкий хохот Йеннифэр.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	О чем в балладах не поют

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после истории с джинном и драконом. Геральт расстался с Йен, но Лютика не прогнал.

О таком жутко неприличном заболевании балладу не сложишь — это Лютик понял сразу, как только услышал звонкий хохот Йеннифэр. А ведь еще намедни он, вопреки здравому смыслу и убедительным фактам, питал надежду, что придворный чародей все-таки ошибся.

Геральт веселья чародейки не разделял. Решительно и однозначно! Грозно выпятив подбородок, он скалой нависал над несчастным бардом, красноречиво покачивая перед его носом пудовым кулаком:

— Так это все из-за тебя, чер-р-ртов чер-р-рвяк?

Слушая раскатистое «р», напоминающее камнепад в горах, Лютик отчаянно желал превратиться именно в этого самого упомянутого червяка (маленького, незаметненького червячишку), поспешно зарыться под землю и не высовываться до тех пор, пока в волчьих глазах не перестанет полыхать бешеное золотое пламя.

А смех чародейки все разносился и разносился по дому перезвоном хрустальных колокольчиков. Бесячих таких колокольчиков. Каждой ноткой подтверждающих, что Йеннифэр — стерва. Вот право слово, бессовестная стерва! Была, есть и будет. И все это безобразие произошло из-за нее! Ну, может, не полностью из-за нее, имелась тут капелька и его, Лютика, вины, но все равно, будь она обычным человеком — ничего бы не случилось. Теперь жаловаться поздно: проблема налицо, точнее, на… стратегически важном месте!

***

В город они прибыли поздним вечером, за несколько монет сняли комнату в харчевне. На две отдельные сбережений не хватило. Последний месяц был откровенно паршивым: погода по-осеннему слякотной, заказов мало, старосты в поселениях скупыми, фермеры негостеприимными. От постоянных ночевок под открытым небом у Лютика даже начали ныть кости. Он бы согласился остановиться хоть в сарае, лишь бы сухо и не дуло, как Геральт неожиданно расщедрился на весьма благопристойное жилье. Правда, кровать в комнате оказалась одна. Но зато какая! По-королевски широкая, с мягкими подушками, с толстенным матрасом, набитым духовитым сеном, застеленная чистыми холщовыми простынями. Настоящий кусочек рая для продрогших утомленных странников.

Увидев сию роскошь, ведьмак, в отличие от обрадовавшегося Лютика, скривился и презрительно проворчал, дескать, лучше уж спать на полу, чем делить кое с кем спальное место, а еще лучше, если на полу расположится именно этот самый кое-кто. Лютик привычно проигнорировал его брюзжание (Ага, щас! Ищи дурака дрыхнуть на твердом!), хотя, честно говоря, совершенно не понял, почему тот так завелся из-за пустяка. Они ведь и раньше иногда спали рядом. К тому же осень за окном, вдвоем теплее. В конце концов, выпустив пар, Геральт успокоился и смирился с неизбежным.

Ведьмак планировал задержаться в городе как минимум на неделю. По неизвестной причине в округе случилось настоящее нашествие кикимор. Лютик, быстренько прикинув, какую прибыль принесет истребление вонючих тварей, оккупировавших близлежащие болота, мысленно потирал руки и мечтательно закатывал глаза, потому что награды должно было с лихвой хватить на многое: на приличную жратву, выпивку и добротную одежду… на шлюх… коли желание появится. Этот пункт вызвал у него сомнение. Как-то так вышло, что в последнее время к девкам его тянуть перестало, к мужикам, впрочем, тоже. Мысли о причине своего целибата Лютик гнал прочь или малодушно игнорировал. Ибо ни к чему это. Ой, ни к чему.

Кормили в харчевне сытно. Набив животы нажористой свиной похлебкой, они поднялись наверх, наспех умылись и без задних ног завалились спать (конечно же, вместе), сладко прохрапев бок о бок всю ночь.

На следующий день Геральт занялся своим ведьмачьим ремеслом, а Лютик отправился бродить по улицам, без устали прославляя подвиги великого Белого Волка.

Каждый зарабатывал на хлеб по-своему.

***

Все изменилось после второй ночи.

Утром Лютик проснулся с рукой, зажатой между ног. Дико чесались пах и зад. Хоть вой. Рядом кряхтел и беспокойно ворочался ведьмак. Он все еще спал, но его рука тоже активно копошилась в промежности.

— Блядь, — прошептал Лютик, тихонько сползая с кровати. — Какого хера происходит?

Он на цыпочках прокрался к окну (не дай бог разбудить Геральта, ору будет…), сдернул портки. Освещения хватило ровно на столько, чтобы Лютик понял: дело плохо. Мошонка, член и вся кожа промежности покраснели и припухли. Пах выглядел так, словно туда плеснули кипятком. И это только спереди. Что же касается зада… Зеркала в комнате не было, поэтому он мог лишь догадываться, что творилось у него между ягодиц.

— Чего ты там ощупываешь да разглядываешь? — раздалось со стороны кровати. — И какого хера у меня в штанах жжет, будто я задницей в муравейнике сидел?

Ведьмак одним прыжком очутился у окна. За исключением длины члена (раза в полтора больше, чем у Лютика), открывшаяся взору картина один в один повторяла интимную проблему его спутника.

— Геральт?

— Лютик!

Они переглянулись. Причем выражение лица ведьмака не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Геральт, я понятия не имею, что это! — на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше Лютик.

— А кто имеет? — угрожающе поинтересовался ведьмак.

— Да откуда мне знать! И почему сразу я виноват?

— Кроме тебя некому! Ты что-то стремное подцепил. И меня заразил!

— Ничего я не цеплял. Я уж и не помню, когда хоть с кем-то спал! — возмутился Лютик. — Может, это ты с болот гадость какую-нибудь притащил? Или вообще мы прямо тут, от постельного белья, подхватили, — скребя ногтями кожу, выпалил он.

Геральт попытался не чесаться, но, смотря на беспрестанно шкрябающегося Лютика, не удержался, дав себе волю. Зуд усиливался с каждой минутой, кожа просто полыхала огнем. Член хотелось оторвать вместе с яйцами.

— Вот же сука-а-а, — плаксиво простонал бард, глубоко запуская левую руку в портки с тыла (правая-то рука уже была занята почесыванием передней части тела). — Геральт, ты можешь посмотреть, как у меня _там_ дела? — умоляюще произнес он, стрельнув взглядом через плечо.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я разглядывал твой зад?

— Господи, можно подумать ты задниц никогда не видел. А я потом осмотрю твой.

— Ладно, не скули. Поворачивайся!

— Ну?

— Слишком темно. Ни хрена не видно. Нагнись-ка посильнее и расшеперься!

— Теперь видно?

— Да. Все опухло и покраснело, — сообщил Геральт. — Зараза!

— Твоя очередь.

— Ну?!

— Такая же песня, — уныло ответил Лютик. — Ты уверен, что мы _это_ не здесь подцепили?

— Уверен. Если бы тут — постояльцы из хозяина давно бы пугало сделали да на воротах вывесили. Может, действительно с болот?

— Геральт, соображай быстрее! Я сейчас сдохну. Свербит — мочи нет.

— Собирайся. До замка дойдем. Там есть лекарь и чародей. Да руки из портков вынь. Нечего зевак потешать.

— Я не могу, Геральт… — И Лютик, в подтверждение своих слов, принялся ожесточенно раздирать кожу.

Неожиданно в ухо прилетела звонкая затрещина.

— Ты чего? — взвизгнул Лютик. — Совсем рехнулся?

— Нет. Зато чесаться ты перестал. Бегом, пока опять не прихватило.

***

По дороге к замку Лютик схлопотал еще пару тяжелых отрезвляющих оплеух. Но это было намного лучше, чем идти по улице, шурудя руками в штанах. Как сдерживался ведьмак, он не понимал.

Лекарь, увидев проблему, тут же извинился:

— Милсдари, прошу прощения, подобное не по моей части. Ступайте-ка к чародею.

Чародей разочаровал их еще больше. Сухонький старичок, осмотрев распухшие срамные части тела, лишь удивленно поиграл бровями и воскликнул:

— Давненько я такой ювелирной работы не видел! Красота! Исключительная редкость! Угораздило вас, милсдари, по самое не балуй…

— Не тяни, старик, — пританцовывая от желания расчесать все в кровь, свирепо прорычал ведьмак. — Что за напасть?

— Это, милсдари, огненные лобковые вши. В простонародье — огненные мандавошки!

— Ты что несешь, любезный? — разозлился Лютик. — Считаешь, если чародей, значит, можешь головы нам дурить? Думаешь, я мандавошек не видел?! — Он сорвался на крик.

Накатывающие волнами приступы почесухи сводили с ума. Пытаясь вернуть утерянное душевное равновесие, Лютик, прямо через ткань портков, перекатил член с одной стороны на другую, а потом обратно.

— Не нужно нервничать, милсдарь… — Старик и не подумал обидеться. — Может, с обычными мандавошками вы и водили близкое знакомство, но тут совсем другие паразиты.

— Какие?

— Эти от чародейского заклятия появляются. Их и глазом-то не увидишь. Больно мелкие. А уж живучие — страсть. Обитают на лобковых волосах и глубоко под кожей.

— И чем их можно вытравить?

— Да ничем. Они или сами передохнут, или создатель заклятия помочь может. Обычные средства бесполезны.

— И сколько ждать? — уже понимая, как они влипли, поинтересовался Геральт.

— А вот это мне неведомо. Только наславший знает точное количество дней. Но вы не переживайте, даже при самом плохом раскладе больше одного лунного цикла они не живут.

— Чего?! — взвыл Лютик. — Я несколько часов еле вытерпел, а ты твердишь почти о месяце?

— Очень сочувствую, милсдари. Выход один: ищите наславшего. Вспоминайте, кому дорогу перешли. И, как вы уже поняли, меня можете смело вычеркнуть из списка лихожелателей.

Геральт не стал больше разводить политесы с чародеем и, кинув на стол деньги, потащил Лютика на улицу. Он стремился побыстрее вернуться в харчевню, чтобы спокойно обдумать ситуацию и… почесаться. Долго. Смачно. От души! Это у барда портки были сшиты из мягкой ткани, хоть зачешись. А через жесткие кожаные штаны член особо-то не пожамкаешь и туда-сюда не покатаешь.

— Что делать-то, Геральт? Что делать-то? — горестно простонал Лютик, прерывая размышления ведьмака о преимуществах ношения матерчатой одежды.

— Заканчивай кудахтать! Вернемся, и я что-нибудь придумаю…

***

На обратном пути оплеухи Лютику помогали плохо. Зуд зверем вгрызался в плоть, туманя сознание до обморока. Увидев остекленевший взгляд барда, Геральт, конечно же из самых лучших побуждений, резко дернул Лютика за рукав, да так неудачно, что тот, совершенно потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, налетел пахом на его бедро, охнул от прикосновения и неожиданно принялся кобельком тереться о штанину.

Некоторое время ведьмак ошарашено смотрел, как Лютик, поскуливая, самозабвенно трахает его ногу: ну ни дать ни взять озабоченная псина.

— Очнись, Лютик! Очнись! Зараза! — Он встряхнул «насильника» с таким остервенением, что бард прикусил язык.

— Блыать! — невнятно простонал Лютик, приходя в себя от резкой боли. — Прости, прости, Геральт, я совсем голову потерял, шибко почесаться приперло. Ты не думай, не до траханья мне… — уже членораздельно выговорил он.

— Верю! Шевелись! Мы почти пришли.

Лютик не лгал. Стояка у него действительно не было. Он хотел именно чесаться. А извинения… Ведьмаку сейчас, честно говоря, было не до извинений, потому что при каждом шаге он пытался поплотнее сжать ягодицы, чтобы половинки активнее терлись друг о друга. Сжимать булки, следить за бардом и одновременно с достоинством идти по улице — не получалось. Теперь его обычно четкая стремительная походка скорей напоминала переваливание упитанного пингвина. Зато как славно полужопия шаркались друг о друга! Между ними только что искры не проскакивали. Хвала богам, редкие прохожие не обращали на их странную пару внимания.

***

В комнату они ввалились совершенно без сил.

— И что теперь? — запуская ладонь поглубже в гульфик, поинтересовался Лютик, до боли наяривая ногтями пах, постепенно переходя к пощипыванию мошонки.

Новый способ «чесания» приносил секундное облегчение.

— Теперь мы выпьем _это_.

_Этим_ оказалась склянка с мутной горькой жидкостью.

— Надеюсь, ты не задумал самоубиться и прихватить меня на тот свет? — отхлебнул из склянки Лютик.

— Только тебя мне на том свете не хватало! Это сильнейшее успокаивающее средство. Может, нас отпустит, хоть ненадолго.

Их действительно немного отпустило. От выпитого зелья тело задеревенело. Зуд остался, но где-то далеко, на задворках сознания.

Лютик облегченно выдохнул: наконец-то можно было вынуть руки из портков. Окружающие вещи больше не вызывали назойливого желания тереться о них передом и задом.

— Никак в толк не возьму, кому мы насолили? Мы же тут только третий день. Чародей сказал, что он ни при чем. Ты ему веришь, Геральт? Вдруг старик врет? И эти магические огненные мандавошки. Да я о такой дряни вообще впервые слышу!

— Я тоже. Сиди здесь. Я спущусь в общий зал. Узнаю, кто еще из чародеев живет поблизости.

***

Ведьмак вернулся минут через пятнадцать.

— На окраине города есть один… одна… И это — Йеннифэр! — сообщил он с порога.

— Ты гонишь!

— Нет. Остальные волшебники живут слишком далеко. За три дня вряд ли до них донеслась молва о нас. Поэтому остается Йеннифэр. Но зачем ей?

— Может, ты и убил сотни чудовищ, но в отношениях с женщинами совсем не разбираешься. Вечно ведешь себя как тупая скотина.

— Заткнись! Никто не жаловался. Мы нормально расстались. Ну, почти нормально…

— Сам заткнись и дослушай! — Лютик, предчувствуя грядущие мучения от зуда, молчать не собирался. — Ты же перед ней даже не извинился после ссоры в горах. Наорал и все. На всех наорал. А может, стоило извиниться? Пусть не устно, не в глаза, так хоть письменно?

— С чего мне извиняться? Я был прав! Спас ее от джинна, а что до неестественной магической природы наших чувств и свободы выбора…

— Да чихать на твою правоту. Спас — не спас. Свобода — несвобода. Тут в другом, возможно, дело. Она, хоть и ведьма, но все равно баба. А ты… здоровый тупой мужлан. Мне Йеннифэр, конечно, никогда не нравилась. Но читать морали женщине о смысле материнства мог только идиот. Она, по-видимому, обиду затаила… А теперь узнала, что мы приехали, и решила развлечься. В своем любимом стиле.

— Не стала бы она…

— Ага. То-то у тебя в штанах хер малиновый и очко горит. Вот только я тут при чем? Поехали быстрее к ней. Пока твое зелье действует.

— Нет.

— Ты совсем спятил? Как это нет?

— Да не в этом смысле «нет». Я мальчонку к ней отправил с просьбой принять нас. Не тащиться же наобум через весь город, когда ты мне ноги трахаешь… Сначала дождемся ответа.

— Я не трахал твои ноги, а чесался…

— Да без разницы. Выглядело-то именно так…

— Не трахал, а чесался!

— Умолкни.

Мальчишка вернулся быстро. Услышав стук, Лютик метнулся к дверям с такой скоростью, что чуть не снес встающего с кровати ведьмака.

— Что она сказала?

— Вам велено передать, что госпожа вернется завтра к вечеру. Тогда, милсдари, и приходите… — промямлил пацаненок и, выхватив из рук Геральта монетку, вихрем умчался вниз.

— О-о-о, — в отчаянии простонал Лютик. — Мы сдохнем!

— Не сдохнем! Успокаивающее зелье еще есть. Потерпим.

— Сдохнем-сдохнем! Я-то уж точно! И все из-за тебя! А вдруг это не она, Геральт? Или это не огненные мандавошки?

— Не ной! Даже если не она или чародей ошибся со вшами, то чего б на нас не наколдовали — Йеннифэр поможет. Сильнее нее на континенте вряд ли волшебники найдутся.

— Но вдруг…

— Заткнись! Иначе кляп вставлю. Думаешь, мне хорошо?

***  


На что был похож остаток дня, ночь и следующий день? На кромешный ад, где черти медленно поджаривали задницы и члены ведьмака и барда. Каждая последующая порция успокаивающего зелья помогала хуже предыдущей. Организм привыкал. Прикладываться к склянке приходилось все чаще.

К вечеру почесуха возобновилась. Правда, не с прежней силой, но достаточно чувствительно. Лютик понимал, что когда они доберутся до Йеннифэр, он будет готов целовать подметки ее туфель, лишь бы в промежности перестало жечь и свербеть.

***

Осенние дни коротки.

С наступлением темноты они покинули харчевню. Благословенная тьма хорошо скрывала от посторонних глаз их весьма своеобразное путешествие.

В каком-то обоссаном переулке ведьмак на секунду упустил Лютика из вида, так как отвлекся на чесание собственных яиц, и тот моментально пристроился задом к столбу, где на цепочке болталась какая-то вывеска. Подвывая и похрюкивая, он быстро заработал тазом. Вывеска раскачивалась и скрипела в такт. Почему барда не удовлетворяли руки — Геральт выяснять не стал. Вслушиваясь в чудовищные звуки, издаваемые Лютиком и ржавой цепью, он едва-едва поборол желание пристроиться рядом.

С горем пополам они доковыляли до нужного дома.

— Вынь руки. Скоро все закончится, — скомандовал ведьмак.

— Подожди, — прохныкал Лютик. — Давай чуток почешемся, прежде чем войдем. Иначе я сорвусь.

— Черт с тобой, давай на посошок…

Они дружно заскребли в мудях.

— Ты, главное, будь учтивым, — не доставая пятерни из портков, посоветовал Лютик.

— А ты, главное, не встревай в разговор, — сильнее ослабил шнуровку на клапане кожаных штанов ведьмак и, оттянув сзади пояс, переключился на шкрябание пятой точки.

— По рукам! — брякнул бард.

— После того, где были твои руки — я воздержусь…

— Фу-ты ну-ты, какие мы привередливые. Можно подумать, что ты ромашки собирал…

— Отвянь! Все. Заканчиваем, — скомандовал Геральт.

Они с трудом привели расхристанную одежду в должный вид, и ведьмак требовательно ударил колотушкой по медной пластине.

Дверь распахнулась сама собой.

Лютик почему-то думал, что, как когда-то в Ринде, они увидят на полу десятки извивающихся от похоти тел, но в доме было пусто и тихо. Йеннифэр они нашли в дальней комнате. Чародейка сидела перед зеркалом и подбирала украшения к платью.

— Здравствуй, Йен. Давно не виделись…

— Давно, — согласилась она, глядя в отражение. — Мне передали, что вы просили о встрече… Не ожидала встретить вас в этих краях.

— Так уж и не ожидала? Мы тут уже четвертый день.

— Не знала. Я отлучалась по работе… — Она, наконец-то, выбрала колье и повернулась к ним лицом. — Ты плохо выглядишь, ведьмак, и спутник твой не лучше. Ну что вы все переминаетесь с ноги на ногу? Присаживайтесь…

— Ночь не задалась. Рассиживаться некогда. У нас к тебе есть дело, Йен… Срочное.

— Смотрю, твой сладкоголосый соловей странно молчалив сегодня. Опять куда-то влипли? Выкладывай, коль заявились…

Лютик так и не понял: притворяется чародейка, что не слышала о их приезде, или нет. Если нет — плохо. Значит, лобковых паразитов напустила не она. Однако при любом раскладе он решил не встревать в разговор бывших любовников и сосредоточился на борьбе с собственными руками, тянущимися к зудящей плоти. С остальным пусть разбирается Геральт.

— Ты за последние пару дней не накладывала на кого-нибудь редкое паскудное заклятие с неприличными последствиями?

— Накладывала. Но какое дело ведьмаку до моих заклятий?

— С очень неприличными?

— С очень-очень! Повторюсь: тебе-то что за интерес?

— Припекло. Мне позарез нужно узнать на кого и почему…

Йеннифэр появилась на свет давно, но любопытство родилось гораздо раньше нее. Ведьмак явно увиливал от прямого ответа.

— Ничего не меняется, Геральт. Привычка не отвечать на вопросы по-прежнему главный секрет твоего обаяния? Что ж, так и быть, я поделюсь информацией, но потом хочу услышать, зачем ты снова суешь нос в дела чародеев.

— Согласен.

— Позавчера утром ко мне приперся один бесхребетный слизняк, хозяин лавки «Маковые крендельки». Слезно умолял приструнить гулящую жену и вернуть распутницу в лоно семьи.

— А ты?

— Что я? Сначала отказала. Заморачиваться из-за какой-то потаскухи… Скукотища! Но торговец отвалил целый кошель серебра, и я сдалась. Настоящую порчу, конечно, насылать не стала. Есть более действенные методы. После них охота гулять на сторону пропадает навсегда.

— И что ты сделала, Йен?

— Попросила принести какую-нибудь личную вещь для заговора…

— Ну!

— Ты меня не понукай, словно Плотву! Дальше мужичонка приволок аж целый гардероб: юбку, корсет, чулки, носовой платочек. Сгреб из жениного шкафа все, что под руку попалось…

— И?

— Взяла платочек, — чародейка достала из резного сундучка батистовую тряпочку и кинула Геральту, — произнесла заговор на владельца: если в течение суток окажется в постели с кем-то, окромя мужа, то вместе с объектом воздыхания заполучит огненных вшей. Потом дала лавочнику наказ: как только заговор сработает — прийти за лекарством. Но никто не пришел. Видимо, ошибся ревнивый идиот.

Увидев платочек, Лютик посерел и сжался в комок: «Блядь! Вот блядь! Не может быть…»

А Геральт уже сверлил его тяжелым взглядом:

— Иди-ка сюда! Скидывай портки! И покажи ей причиндалы!

— Не надо, Геральт… Я объясню…

— Снимай! Прибью!

Зная, на что способен вышедший из себя ведьмак, пререкаться Лютик не рискнул. Себе дороже. Став белее злосчастного носового платка, он резво спустил штаны до колен. От страха у него даже почесуха прошла.

— Это они, Йен? — Геральт ткнул пальцем в распухшее хозяйство барда. — Твои мандавошки?

— Они. Точно, они! Но не мои, а твоего дружка! — И Йеннифэр расхохоталась. — Торговец, значит, не ошибся. Ай, Лютик… Ай, блудливый кот! — покатывалась чародейка.

Ну вот и все! Ему хана! А ведь Лютик, вопреки здравому смыслу и убедительным фактам, до последнего надеялся, что придворный чародей все-таки ошибся.

— Так это все из-за тебя, чер-р-ртов чер-р-рвяк? — гневно пророкотал ведьмак, нависнув над несчастным бардом.

Йеннифэр рассматривала злющую рожу Геральта, багровые яйца Лютика и безостановочно хохотала.

— Геральт, прошу, ну очень прошу, выслушай… — заныл Лютик, натягивая портки.

— Подхватил срамную болячку и меня зар-р-разил! — Ответное рычание лишало надежды на понимание. — А я тебе поверил!

— А ну-ка стоп! Хватит собачиться! — Звонкий хлопок в ладоши прервал поток ругани. — Заразил? Тебя? Этим нельзя заразить кого-то со стороны. Если только… Вы что эту потаскуху вдвоем драли?

— Не драл я никого! — взревел Геральт.

— И я не драл, — пискнул Лютик.

— Ой, не брешите! Откуда тогда вши? — поинтересовалась чародейка.

— Да выслушайте вы меня, в конце концов! Никто ни с кем не трахался! Все было по-другому! — неожиданно во всю мочь заорал Лютик. — Это мой платок! Мой! Я пел у «Маковых крендельков», вышла сисястая хозяйка, построила мне глазки и кинула серебряных монет. Ну, я ей тоже в ответ построил глазки (виноват, уж больно титьки были хороши) и бросил на прощание платочек. Она его засунула в корсаж. И я ушел. Ушел! Понятия не имею, кто настоящий любовник и есть ли он вообще. Ревнивый муж нечаянно отдал тебе вместе с вещами жены мой платок, а ты, через него, наложила заклятие. Вечером мы легли с Геральтом спать на одну кровать, но мы же не женаты, поэтому утром проснулись с мандавошками! Никто никого не трахал! — Во время пылкой речи Лютик, плюнув на приличия, наяривал рукой в мудях, словно на лютне. — Умоляю, Йеннифэр, избавь нас от напасти. Терпежу нет: член и очко горят…

— Ах ты, волос подзалупный! — Геральт хлестко отвесил Лютику звучный подзатыльник. — Титьки ему понравились, глазки ему построили, платочек он на память бросил!

Удивить Йеннифэр было крайне сложно. Практически невозможно. Но, судя по выражению ее лица, ведьмаку и барду это удалось:

— С ума сойти. Рассказать кому в Аретузе — не поверят…

— Так не рассказывай! — зло сверкнул глазами Геральт, делая несколько непристойных движений бедрами (попробуйте-ка незаметно потирать полужопием о полужопие). — Исправь быстрей свою ошибку… Чертов Лютик! Как знал, что рядом спать опасно!

— Значит, спите вместе и до сих пор друзья? — уточнила чародейка, с усмешкой разглядывая подергивающийся ведьмачий зад. — А ты, оказывается, неплохо танцуешь, Геральт. Ишь какие кренделя пятой точкой выписываешь…

— Йен, не дури! У нас просто денег на вторую комнату не хватило. И не до танцев мне. Давай уже лекарство, которое заготовила для потаскушки и ее любовника!

— Ну пошутила я. Вы б видели себя со стороны. Сейчас исправлю все…

Чародейка достала из шкафчика бутыль и глиняный горшок. Увидев снадобья, Лютик выпростал из штанов трясущиеся руки:

— Можно я первый, умоля-я-яю, — слезно простонал он.

— Нужен один глоток, — Йеннифэр передала ему бутыль. — Теперь один глоток Геральту. — Фиалковые глаза внимательно следили, как бард и ведьмак, жадно дернув кадыками, отпили зелье. — Через секунду зуд исчезнет.

Какие б гадости не думал про себя о Йеннифэр Лютик, но чародейка не обманула. Почесуха закончилась, стоило жидкости достигнуть желудка.

— О боже, я в раю… — Лютик блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, Йен! — облегченно выдохнул Геральт.

— Вы шибко-то не расслабляйтесь! — Голос чародейки вернул их с небес на землю. — Это только начало лечения…

— В смысле? — встрепенулся бард. — У меня же все прошло!

— Конечно, прошло. Зелье полностью снимает зуд. Но есть маленькое затруднение… Я рассчитывала не на вас, а на лавочника, который приведет на лечение жену. После скандала пару нужно было как-то помирить… Верней всего сближают близкие контакты с самыми интимными частями тела. Приятные постельные забавы хорошо восстанавливают мир в семье…

— Йен! Что ты наколдовала? — воскликнул Геральт, предчувствуя беду.

— Ничего особенного для супружеской пары, но вы явно взбеленитесь…

— Да говори уже!

— Рецепт для окончательного избавления от мандавошек прост: нужно выбрить внизу все волосы, потом раз в четыре часа втирать в поврежденные места вот эту мазь, попутно получая удовольствие. — Йеннифэр пододвинула на край стола внушительных размеров горшок. — Втирать долго и тщательно, отслеживая, чтобы краснота сошла с каждого потаенного местечка. С каждого! Полностью! Думаю, вы поняли, что самому себе в недоступных взгляду участках такое втирание правильно не сделать. Ну, а потом… потом пострадавшая сторона должна быть хорошенечко оттрахана для закрепления лечебного эффекта, — гаденько ухмыльнулась чародейка. — Если соблюдены все условия, то действия мази хватит ровно на четыре часа. Затем краснота вернется. И все необходимо повторить, иначе огненные вши опять распространятся…

Побледневший ведьмак молча выслушал список лечебных ~~непотребств~~ процедур, скрипя зубами и поигрывая желваками на скулах. Лютик, наоборот, залился предательским румянцем от ушей до плеч.

— Сколько раз, говоришь, повторить? — пискнул он. — И кто из нас кого должен трахнуть?!

— До новолуния осталось два дня. Сколько раз — прикидывайте сами! А вот кто кого… сложный вопрос… Думаю, в вашем случае — друг друга… по очереди…

— Йен, — зловеще прошипел Геральт, — допустим, жене помог бы муж, и они, в итоге, славно провели в постели пару дней. Но что бы стало с любовником? Ты не подумала? Да? Его-то кто должен был трахать?

— Ну отчего ж? Подумала. Только его проблемы меня мало заботили. Деньги-то мне платил лавочник, — довольно цинично заявила чародейка. — Волоките пришлось бы позориться и платить за втирания и секс какому-нибудь мальчишке из борделя…

— О господи! О господи! — запричитал Лютик. — И это ты называешь «маленьким затруднением»? Ну почему нельзя было остановиться на глотке из бутылки… Зачем такие сложности?

— Я скучала! Кто же знал, что заразятся два мужика, и ими окажетесь вы? Вечно в неприятности какие-то влипаете! — раздраженно проговорила Йен. — Не хотите «лечить» друг друга — наймите, как я уже сказала, мальчиков… Но трахаться придется!

— Да ты рехнулась, чародейка! — взревел Геральт. — Какие мальчики? Какой бордель? На чужой роток не накинешь платок. Сраму потом не оберешься. Репутации конец!

— Репутация ваша? Ваша! Вот и выкручивайтесь сами!

— Значит, два дня, до молодой луны?! — резко подытожил, словно гранитной плитой придавил, ведьмак.

— Да. Аудиенция закончена. Возвращайтесь-ка в харчевню и приступайте, пока не поздно, к рукоблудию, очковтирательству и иным приятным процедурам… — Йеннифэр всучила Лютику горшок с мазью и подтолкнула к дверям. — Вас ждет горячая пора!

Геральт несся в харчевню, словно за ним гнались все когда-то убиенные им чудовища. От него исходила такая осязаемая волна мрачного недовольства, что прохожие пугливыми овцами шарахались в стороны, уступая дорогу грозному Белому Волку. Лютик, задыхаясь от тяжести увесистого горшка, бессловесной тенью семенил сзади.

Затянувшееся молчание он нарушил, когда за спиной затворилась дверь их комнаты.

— Геральт, давай поговорим, а?

— Ну давай, говори! — Ведьмак выхватил у Лютика горшок и грохнул им о стол. — Говори! Болтать ты любишь. А лучше сочини балладу «Ведьмака заразите…» и обязательно упомяни про титьки, платочек и заклятие. Может, я тебе после этого охотней зад подставлю… — Желтые глаза угрожающе сощурились.

— О таком в балладах не поют! Ты ж знаешь… — смиренно прошептал Лютик. — Все это глупое стечение обстоятельств. Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?

— Ничего. Будь тут. Я закажу горячей воды.

«Воды? Ах, точно! Сначала же нужно распариться и удалить волосы, а потом…» — от мыслей о «потом» Лютика пробрала сладкая дрожь, быстро сменившаяся ужасом. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях о ведьмаке он редко заходил дальше поцелуев или объятий. И уж конечно не мечтал получить доступ к члену и заднице Геральта. На его счастье тот пока не вспомнил, что Йеннифэр говорила не просто о нахождении в одной постели, а о нахождении именно вместе с объектом воздыхания. Лютик молил богов, чтобы Геральт до поры до времени не прознал о его совершенно не дружеских чувствах. А уж после хорошего секса, авось, эта маленькая деталь вообще сотрется у ведьмака из памяти.

По лестнице загрохотали шаги. Ввалился Геральт и две дородные девахи, тащившие глубокую лохань.

Девки еще несколько раз уходили и возвращались, таская ведра с горячей водой. Бессовестно подмигивали, предлагая за несколько монет потереть милсдарям спинки и не только. Барду было не до них. Какие девки? Когда вот-вот наступит «потом». Наконец шебутные бабешки наполнили лохань и вымелись прочь.

— Не стой столбом! — рявкнул ведьмак, скидывая одежду и садясь в исходящую паром воду. — Раздевайся и залазь. Места для двоих хватит. Скорей начнем, скорей закончим.

Мысль была здравой.

— Ухф… — фыркнул Лютик, погрузив филейную часть в сущий кипяток. — Уфх-х-х, мало тебе мандавошек? Хочешь сварить яйца вкрутую?

— Потерпишь. Распаримся быстрее, — безжалостно заметил Геральт. — Ты брить-то хоть умеешь?

— Бороду видишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда чего спрашиваешь…

— Жопа и муди — не лицо!

— Переживаешь, что отчекрыжу твое сокровище? — нервно хихикнул Лютик.

— Возможно.

— Да у меня руки проворнее, чем у цирюльника… — Бард лихо пошевелил всеми десятью пальцами перед носом у ведьмака.

— Вот скоро и проверим. Значит так: бреемся до куда сможем дотянуться без посторонней помощи, а дальше…

— Я понял, что дальше, — смущенно потупился Лютик.

Сверкая распаренными красными задами, они вылезли из лохани. Лютик вынул из торбы свои бритвенные принадлежности, замочил помазок и только-только собрался насыпать в плошку мыльного порошка, как был остановлен Геральтом:

— Лучше воспользуемся моим порошком. Тогда волосы уж точно не будут расти недели три-четыре…

— Как это три-четыре?!

— Древний ведьмачий рецепт, замедляет рост щетины.

— Мы с тобой столько путешествовали, а ты сообщаешь мне о чудо-порошке лишь сейчас? — не стал скрывать обиду Лютик. — Чего раньше-то молчал?

— Ты же не спрашивал…

— Дак откуда ж мне было знать. Я думал, что ты редко бреешься из-за магии или особенностей организма. Вас, мутантов, ведь хрен разберешь. Давай сюда!

Они взбили в мисочках порошок до пышной пены и принялись за дело. Геральт не поскупился на освещение: в комнате горело полтора десятка свечей. Кому ж охота промахнуться и полоснуть бритвой по яйцам?

Лютиковский член во время бритья показал себя с наилучшей стороны: понуро висел головкой вниз и не рыпался, за что бард ему был благодарен. Хотя, кто бы стал выпендриваться, когда рядом снует острое лезвие. Лютик очень надеялся, что и дальше все пройдет без сучка без задоринки.

Он осмелился покоситься в сторону ведьмака, лишь когда закончил обрабатывать лобок, пах и мошонку. Геральт как раз вытирал о тряпицу лезвие с остатками темно-русых кучеряшек. Лютик сотню раз видел ведьмаковские причиндалы во время помывок в лохани, реке или озере, однако без привычной кудрявой мотни его и так-то нехилое мужское достоинство стало выглядеть еще крупнее. Если в расслабленном состоянии свой член Лютик мог бы сравнить с сарделькой, то достоинство Геральта тянуло на полновесную палку ливерной колбасы.

— Чего пялишься?

— Ну я как бы все… — проблеял Лютик.

— Раз все — вставай на стол на четвереньки.

— Почему я, а не ты?

Лютик всеми силами старался оттянуть момент превращения волосатой мужской задницы в гладкую попку младенца.

— Может, потому что я сильнее и могу тебя заставить?

Аргумент был весомым, и Лютик решил не испытывать судьбу. Он вскарабкался на стол и отклячил зад. Мозолистая ладонь опустилась на ягодицы.

— Помогай! — скомандовал ведьмак. — У меня не три руки, чтобы булки раздвигать и брить.

Лютик ухватился одной рукой за правое полужопие и оттянул его в сторону до предела. Чужая рука проделала тот же фокус с левой ягодицей.

— Замри! Иначе порежу… — раздалось из-за спины.

Как бы Лютик ни старался застыть в этой позорной позе, но все же вздрогнул, когда помазок начал свое путешествие, покрывая зад и промежность густой пеной. Одно было хорошо: Геральт работал четко и быстро. Лезвие споро скользило по коже. Страх быть порезанным не позволял мыслям течь в фривольном направлении: коли очко сжимается в ужасе от прикосновений холодной стали, тут не до шалостей на заднем дворе.

— Готово, — сообщил ведьмак, хлопнув ладонью по гладкой ягодице. — Ни одного волоска. Спускайся. Моя очередь.

Наступила долгожданная минута. Наконец-то Лютик узрел два мускулистых полушария во всей их первозданной красоте. Однако зажатая в потной ладони опасная бритва мешала насладиться этим чудесным моментом. Сбривая ведьмаковскую растительность, Лютик мечтал лишь о том, чтобы нечаянно не дрогнула рука. От размышлений, что с ним сделает Геральт, если он его _там_ поранит, кровь стыла в жилах.

— Кажется, все, — с облегчением выдохнул он, вытирая вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Кажется? Или все? — недовольно переспросил стоящий раком ведьмак. — Волос точно не осталось? А то с Йеннифэр станется: скажет потом, что лечение не сработало из-за того, что волосок пропустили…

— Клянусь, ты лысый как коленка!

— Отлично… — Геральт спрыгнул со стола. — Приступим к втираниям…

Они подошли к горшку.

Как только Лютик снял крышку — по комнате поплыл сладкий аромат земляники, крыжовника и еще каких-то ягод.

— Ого-о-о… — Лютик голодно сглотнул и засунул палец в горшок. — Да она и на вкус ничего! — облизывая палец, сообщил он Геральту.

— Блядь, — сплюнул ведьмак. — Чертова Йеннифэр и ее штучки. Кончай жрать! — осадил он барда, тянущегося за добавкой.

— Ты чего? Это же прекрасно…

— Конечно, что может быть прекраснее, когда у мужика член и зад пахнут вареньем!

— Ну, ее же делали для жены лавочника, поэтому она такая душистая и вкусная, — облизнулся Лютик. — Уверен, если бы чародейка готовила мазь для тебя, она бы воняла тухлыми портянками, а на вкус напоминала желчь кикиморы!

— Уж лучше желчь, чем варенье! Меньше шансов, что появится желание лизать жо… — Геральт осекся и опять сплюнул.

— А мне нравится!

— Ладно, хватит болтать. Приступим к делу…

Они зачерпнули из горшка по пригоршне прозрачной смеси и, повернувшись спинами друг к другу, начали втирать в поврежденные места, наблюдая за эффектом.

Через несколько минут Лютик понял, что легкие массажные движения результата не приносят. А вот когда он усилил нажим и заработал рукою активнее — кожа лобка постепенно сменила бордовый оттенок на красный, затем на розовый, припухлость исчезла и тело приобрело нормальный здоровый цвет. Лечение паха прошло гораздо быстрее.

Всю паршивость своего открытия он прочувствовал, перейдя к мошонке и причинному месту.

Стоило лишь начать энергично жамкать яйца, как мирно дремавший до этой секунды член проснулся.

«Бля-я-ядь, — мысленно простонал Лютик, разминая покрытую мазью мошонку. — Сука-а-а… Йеннифэр… Явно знала, что так и случится…»

С каждым новым движением его боец оживлялся все больше и больше. Вот из крайней плоти показалась розовая головка, нагло пялясь на мир одним глазом. А вот уже полумягкая колбаска налилась силой, приподнялась и отвердела.

«Пиздец! Полный пиздец. А я ведь даже еще к _нему_ не прикасался!»

Между тем лысый дружок, напрочь игнорируя его паникерские думы, гордо вытянулся во всю длину и прижался к животу. К тому моменту когда Лютик прекратил втирать благоухающую субстанцию в мошонку, из глаза взбунтовавшегося забияки скатилась первая прозрачная капля предсемени.

Добыв в горшке еще порцию мази и крепко-накрепко стиснув зубы, Лютик сделал пробное скользящее движение по члену. Жаркая волна удовольствия прокатилась от макушки до пяток, оставляя приятную слабость в ногах. Все последующие движения массажем мог бы назвать только полный тупица: бард, закусив губу, дрочил. Дрочил самозабвенно и быстро, так что мазь хлюпала в сжатом кулаке. Краснота давно спала, но его это уже не волновало.

Лютик настолько увлекся рукоблудием, что даже как-то позабыл про стоящего за спиной ведьмака. Из пребывания в эйфории его вывел хриплый стон. Он на секунду прекратил тискать член и обернулся. Судя по судорожным движениям правого плеча и локтя, Геральт тоже активно занимался процессом втирания мази, то есть попросту откровенно гонял шкурку.

Лютик не мог отвести глаз от мощной спины ведьмака, от быстрых рывков его руки. Осознание, что он дрочит в компании Геральта, пусть ему и не видно подробностей, завело его настолько сильно, что он, продолжая впиваться взглядом в исчерченную шрамами спину, сделал еще пару десятков рваных движений кулаком, всхлипнул и кончил.

Через несколько секунд после лютиковского всхлипа глухо простонал и замер ведьмак.

— Я знаю, что ты на меня смотрел, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Геральт, не поворачивая головы.

От неожиданности Лютик подпрыгнул на месте:

— Э-э-э, — испуганно выдавил он. — Я не специально. И совсем чуточку. Повернул голову, а тут ты… кончаешь… Я просто не успел отвернуться…

Бард уже приготовился к очередному словесному нагоняю, но ведьмак обрушил свой гнев на чародейку:

— Черт бы побрал Йеннифэр и ее втирания! Только она могла подложить такую свинью, — раздраженно выплюнул он, разворачиваясь к Лютику.

— Геральт, через четыре часа придется повторить процедуру. Я не смогу мазать яйца и член вареньем и при этом изображать равнодушие. Все опять закончится дрочкой… — виновато прошептал тот.

— Можешь не продолжать… Я тоже вряд ли сумею удержаться. Мы в дерьме по уши!

— Ну, об этом же никто не узнает. Сделаем потом вид, словно ничего не было. И хорошо, что в бордель не пошли…

— Да, хорошо. Теперь осталось обработать тылы, прежде чем…

— Ага…

— Лезь на стол.

— Геральт, я… кхм-м-м… не уверен в себе. Ну, ты понимаешь, да? Боюсь, у меня опять встанет и я кончу. Я ведь не железный…

— Я понимаю, тут и железный кончит. Деваться некуда. Лезь давай…

Пока была возможность, они старательно избегали самой главной темы «сколько раз и каким именно образом им еще предстояло кончить в ближайшие пару суток». Судя по первым результатам «лечения», дрочка и обработка тылов, возможно, покажутся цветочками, аперитивом перед основным блюдом.

Лютик второй раз за вечер взгромоздился на стол, старательно прогнулся, уже привычным движением отклячивая зад, стремясь максимально облегчить доступ к пострадавшим частям тела, и попытался проигнорировать факт, как приглашающе-порочно он выглядит в этой позе. Стоит ли говорить, что попытка оказалась тщетной. От гремучей смеси возбуждения и стыда его щеки полыхали неестественным багровым румянцем. Не долго думая, он трусливо спрятал лицо в ладонях. Спрятаться от распутных мыслей оказалось сложнее. Мысли в ладонях не спрячешь, да и дрожь удовольствия от скольжения по ягодицам мозолистых рук тоже не замаскируешь.

Геральт работал молча: деловито мял тощий зад, тщательно втирая благоухающую субстанцию в каждый миллиметр раздраженной кожи, не обращая внимания на тихие всхлипы, издаваемые бардом, когда его руки приближались к впадинке между идеально выбритыми половинками.

Лютик всякий раз сладко обмирал, ощущая касания ладоней почти _там_ , в самом сокровенном, чувствительном и таком постыдном местечке. А Геральт, словно назло, массировал вокруг да около, будто дразнил.

В глубине души Лютик, конечно же, знал, что ведьмак с ним не играет, а просто дотошно выполняет предписания чародейки. Но как же ему хотелось более интимного взаимодействия многострадального зада со сноровистыми руками «лекаря». А ладони все кружили и кружили по полушариям, разжигая костер похоти. В голове назойливой мухой билась мысль: насадиться пятой точкой на любой предмет, похожий по форме на член или палец. В какой-то момент Лютик вдруг сообразил, что подобное желание — это чересчур даже для такого испорченного человека, как он. Дело, видимо, было в свойствах мази, подстегивающей влечение. Легче от осознания этой истины ему не стало. Тем временем пальцы Геральта заскользили по ложбинке и съехали вниз, притормозив у сжатого колечка мышц, осторожно потерли складочки у входа.

Замучившись ждать лечебного массажа очка, Лютик решил проявить инициативу, резво дернув задом. Хорошо смазанный палец Геральта без сопротивления проскочил внутрь до упора.

— А-а-ах… — радостно простонал Лютик, наконец-то заполучив вожделенный трофей.

— Вот дерьмо, — растерянно пробормотал ведьмак, неожиданно очутившись в горячих недрах бардовского зада, и резко отдернул руку.

По комнате разнесся влажный «чпок», как если бы из бутылки вытащили туго засевшую пробку. Задница Лютика неохотно выпустила скользкую конечность.

— Ге-е-еральт, — полным разочарования голосом проныл Лютик, — прошу, вставь обратно, да поглубже, мне очень нужно! У чертовой мази, похоже, есть побочный эффект: я готов на кол сесть, так трахаться охота! — Он призывно повилял филеем, демонстрируя нетерпение. — Вот наступит твоя очередь, тогда сам все поймешь и прочувствуешь…

— Трахаться ему охота… — проворчал Геральт, но все же споро окунул руку в горшочек и с хлюпаньем ввинтился в барда. — Мне отсюда лучше видно, что и когда тебе нужно…

— Оу-у-у… — только и смог выстонать тот, когда указательный и средний палец легко проникли в тело, втирая мазь в упругие стенки, а большой — круговыми движениями ловко заелозил по внешнему колечку мышц, разминая каждую складочку.

После нескольких минут активного массажа Лютик, закатив в экстазе глаза, мог лишь тихо подвывать и по-блядски извиваться на длинных услужливых пальцах. Яйца звенели от желания кончить, на мощно стоящий член можно было смело повесить котелок с похлебкой. Да ни с одной девкой он не чувствовал себя таким заведенным, как сейчас с Геральтом. И это только от его рук…

— Ты можешь не вертеться? И не стонать, как шлюха? Иначе, я за себя не отвечаю, — неожиданно попросил Геральт, обдав горячим дыханием бесстыдно раскрытую дырку, и резко добавил третий палец.

— Ни-е-ет, — сумел протяжно провыть Лютик, окончательно дурея от трех пальцев, ~~массирующих~~ трахающих его разомлевшую тушку. — Геральт, а давай ты меня сразу выебешь, чего тянуть… Я сдохну, если не кончу-у-у… Умоляю!

— Ты меня доконаешь, нетерпеливая зар-р-раза! Да если я тебя выебу без хорошей растяжки, то лечить жопу придется не только от мандавошек… — не повелся на уговоры Лютика ведьмак, вставляя четвертый палец. — Ну вот, сейчас достаточно, — сложенная лодочкой ладонь наконец-то начала проворачиваться без натуги, — теперь точно не порву, когда дело дойдет до траха! И кожа нормального цвета… Можешь кончать! — разрешил он, немного меняя угол вторжения и прицельно проезжаясь по бугорку простаты.

— А-а-ха… — Судорога оргазма скрутила внутренности Лютика горячим узлом. — А-ха-а… — И он, продолжая биться на дотрахивающих его пальцах, выстрелил белесой струей, пачкая стол, грудь, живот, обессиленно повиснув на руке Геральта, предупредительно обхватившей его за бедра.

После оргазма Лютик еще некоторое время беспомощно опирался на крепкую руку, расфокусировано пялился на капли спермы, заляпавшие стол, и пытался свести подрагивающие колени. Колени не слушались. Понаблюдав за этими жалким потугами, ведьмак, пробормотав что-то о новорожденных оленятах, беспардонно стащил со стола благодарно пискнувшего барда.

— Не вздумай упасть! Мы еще не закончили. Ты в порядке? — Геральт пристально уставился своими волчьими глазищами на сомлевшего Лютика. Казалось, он физически ощупывал взглядом тело барда, поочередно задерживаясь то на всклокоченных волосах, то на тяжело вздымающейся грудной клетке, словно видел его впервые, словно перед ним какое-то редкое экзотическое создание.

Лютик тоже таращился на ведьмака, правда его интерес вызывала лишь одна конкретная часть накачанного тела. Самая выдающаяся. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Сглатывая слюну, Лютик разглядывал стояк Геральта. Охуенно гигантский стояк. Такой член стыдливо не прикроешь ладошкой. Им можно смело таранить ворота замка при штурме. С него не соскользнешь в порыве страсти. Его нужно воспевать в балладах…

— Лютик! — рявкнул Геральт, пытаясь вывести околдованного величественной картиной барда из транса.

— Я сочиню о _нем_ балладу! Балладу об «Одноглазом змее», — Экзальтированное выражение застыло на лице Лютика.

— Да ты рехнулся! А ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза. Да не в глаз, а в глаза, которые выше, иначе я тебя придушу.

— Не-а, не придушишь, — наконец-то отмер Лютик.

— Это еще почему?

— А кто же будет следующие два дня лечить твою жопу от мандавошек?

— Зараза!

— И балладу я обязательно сочиню… пошлую-ю-ю…

— Зараза…

— Ладно, лезь на стол. Твоя очередь. И постарайся сразу не кончить, — предвкушающе потер ладони Лютик.

— Да с чего ты взял, что я быстро кончу? — рассерженно зыркнул на барда Геральт.

— Уж я постараюсь, будь уверен… Должны же и у тебя остаться приятные воспоминания о нашем лечении. — Лютик протер столешницу полотенцем и приглашающе похлопал ладонью.

Пока ведьмак пытался поудобнее расположиться на столе, Лютик с удивлением почувствовал, как его только что устало болтающийся член вновь начинает проявлять признаки активности. Чертова мазь творила чудеса. Пора было приступать к массажу.

Лютик впился ладонями в малиновые ягодицы Геральта с усердием заправской кухарки, истово замешивающей огромный кусок теста. Ну а как же иначе? Тренированный филей ведьмака — это вам не рыхлые податливые булки трактирных шлюх. И чего уж скрывать, он страстно желал побыстрее закончить обработку ведьмаковского седалища, чтобы приступить к «лечению» маячившего прямо перед глазами сжатого ануса. Его энергичные действия давали прекрасный результат: разминаемая задница на глазах приобретала товарный вид.

— С ягодицами — все… — сообщил он Геральту. — Теперь — остальное… Ты готов? — Ломиться в глубины ведьмаковского зада без предупреждения Лютик все ж таки не решился.

— Меньше болтай… А то я засну, так и не дождавшись обещанных приятных воспоминаний, — последовал невозмутимый ответ.

Его показное равнодушие не обмануло Лютика. Чего б там ведьмак ни болтал, но участившееся дыхание и прозрачная капля предсемени, упавшая на столешницу, доказывали обратное: снадобье чародейки разжигало плотские желания в теле Геральта не меньше, чем у Лютика. Просто держать себя в руках тот умел лучше барда.

«Гордый?! Ну притворяйся, пока можешь, — с долей злорадства подумал Лютик. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я доберусь до самого чувствительного места». Он зачерпнул пригоршню мази и, не скупясь, толстым слоем распределил ее между ягодиц. Геральт задушено хрюкнул, когда кончик смазанного пальца заелозил точнехонько напротив входа, усилил нажим и пробрался внутрь. Лютик как завороженный смотрел на расступающиеся под давлением тугие мышцы и медленно обхватывающую палец нежную кожу, каждая складочка которой была покрыта вкусной благоухающей субстанцией.

Его член тут же принял боевую готовность, бурно отреагировав на вторжение хозяйской конечности в чужую горячую плоть, словно предвкушая, как умопомрачительно хорошо ему станет, когда он нырнет в пульсирующее нутро лично вместо костлявого пальца. На секунду Лютик даже решил, что от перевозбуждения он облажается и кончит, просто втирая ароматную смесь в задний проход ведьмака. Или не обязательно втирая, а, например, вылизывая… глубоко, до мякоти, проникая языком между разведенными ножницами пальцами, смачно посасывая губами слегка припухший ободок, пахнущий земляничным вареньем…

— Перестань чавкать и глотать слюни! — хриплый голос разрушил его сладкие ягодные грезы. — И не вздумай засовывать в меня язык. — Ведьмак словно читал мысли Лютика. — Йен про вылизывание жопы ничего не говорила. Правила нарушать нельзя!

— Вот умеешь ты быть романтичным… — пробормотал Лютик, продолжая совершать вращательные движения ладонью и добавив к первому пальцу еще два. — Кстати, если тебе хочется ускорить процесс, мазь можно и членом втирать. Совместить, так сказать, финальный трах с лечением… Против такого варианта массажа твоя драгоценная Йен, надеюсь, не будет возражать? — Из-за резкой отповеди Геральта его пылкий настрой слегка поугас.

— А ты молодец! Вряд ли это против правил, — неожиданно одобрил его идею ведьмак. — И как это я сразу не догадался, что одновременно втирать и трахаться будет намного быстрее… Значит, и ты со мной меньше провозишься. Приступай, не церемонься, меня ты вряд ли порвешь…

Лютик вроде бы и должен был обрадоваться полученному разрешению, но почему-то воспользоваться им ему совершенно расхотелось. Неожиданно нахлынуло чувство вины и стыда. Ведь вся заварушка случилась из-за него. Не вожделей он спящего рядом ведьмака, так и заговор бы на платочек не сработал… Эх! Конечно, тот его сейчас ненавидит. Вон как спешит все закончить. Лютик бы, принудь его кто-то трахаться… с мужиком, тоже от счастья не светился. Геральт-то и спать с ним рядом брезговал… От подобных размышлений стояк исчез окончательно. Погрузившись в печальные думы, Лютик механически продолжал массировать уже хорошо растянутую дырку, не проявляя энтузиазма, и сразу вынул пальцы, как только цвет кожи вокруг ануса приобрел естественный оттенок. Почувствовав пустоту, Геральт лишь тихо выдохнул. Явно от облечения…

— Ты почему замер? — поинтересовался ведьмак. — Я понимаю, что для тебя ситуация сложная, ведь это из-за моих чувств к тебе сработал заговор…

— Геральт, прости, но принуждать тебя… это ужасно несправедливо… — перебил ведьмака бард. — Это ведь из-за меня сработал чертов заговор… — Он осекся, вникнув в смысл произнесенной Геральтом фразы. — Погоди-ка погоди… О чем это ты?

— А ты о чем? — Ведьмак резко спрыгнул со стола и развернулся лицом к Лютику. — А ну-ка повтори… — Желтые глаза поедом ели огорошенную физиономию барда. — Повтори-ка погромче, чтоб я расслышал…

— Э-э-э, прости… — жалобно промямлил Лютик, сжимаясь в комок. — Нужно было раньше признаться, что мандавошки появились из-за меня. Ведь когда мы спали рядом, я мечтал о тебе совсем не как о друге. Вот чертово заклятие и сработало… А что хотел сказать ты?

— Да что б меня! — удивленно ругнулся Геральт. — Вообще-то я хотел извиниться перед тобой по той же самой причине, потому что думал, что заклятие сработало из-за моих чувств к тебе… А выходит…

— Выходит, мы оба хотели друг друга и загонялись по этому поводу? — все еще не веря своим ушам, уточнил Лютик. — А я-то решил, что тебе жутко противно… и поэтому ты торопишь, хамишь и злишься.

— Просто я думал, что ты такой пылкий только из-за действия мази…

— Значит, никто ни к чему никого не принуждал? И все это по обоюдному согласию? — расцвел Лютик.

— Выходит, да… — облегченно выдохнул ведьмак.

— Тогда лезь обратно на стол. Продолжим с момента, где мы остановились…

— Еще чего! Бери горшок, пойдем в постель. От стола у меня все колени в занозах. И с чего ты решил, что первым будешь ты?

— Да знаю-знаю… Понял. Не дурак. Раз ты сильнее, то право первого траха достается тебе, — Лютик дерзко подмигнул ведьмаку. — Я, собственно, не против, но только, чур, не раком. Предпочитаю сверху… лицом к лицу… так мне будет сподручнее контролировать глубину…

— Лютик!

— Что?

— Умолкни!

— Брось, Геральт, не нуди! Я так счастлив, что готов расцеловать не только тебя, но и Йеннифэр вместе с каждой огненной мандавошкой в придачу. А запах земляники и крыжовника просто обожаю! — никак не унимался Лютик.

— Хм… Ну-ну! — ведьмак многозначительно огладил внушительный стояк. — Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через два дня…

***

Геральт как в воду смотрел. Через два бессонных дня они дружно возненавидели землянику, крыжовник, всех мандавошек и Йеннифэр. Осталось лишь желание любить друг друга.

И для счастья им этого было вполне достаточно.  



End file.
